Date
by Kanade210
Summary: Arthur soupira. Cela faisait 1 heure qu'il attendait Alfred. C'était fini. Et maintenant, il était seul... Il sursauta, il ne connaissait pas le blond qui s'installait devant lui. -Je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas mais c'est hors de question qu'une si belle personne se fasse humilier par un parfait salaud ! Un petit OS tout fluffy pour un couple tout mignon.


Hey ! Je ne vous embête pas trop longtemps, je préviens juste que c'est un Human!AU, donc en gros, ce ne sont pas des nations ! Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Notre Dieu et Maître à tous, Papa Himaruya.

Arthur soupira. Cela faisait 1 heure. 1 heure qu'il attendait Alfred.

-Excusez-moi, vous ne désirez toujours rien commander ?

Il leva la tête, cela faisait deux fois que cette serveuse posait la question.

Elle aurait la même réponse.

Il lui sourit tristement.

-Non, je suis désolé, j'attend quelqu'un.

-Mais cela fait bientôt 1 heure...

Elle se tut en voyant la tristesse dans les yeux émeraudes de son client.

Et repartit en murmurant un faible « désolé ».

Une demi-heure plus tard, il leva la tête en soupirant.

Alfred et lui se disputaient tout le temps.

Il n'en pouvait plus de son attitude.

Ce rendez-vous était une dernière chance pour lui de sauver leur couple.

Il ne l'avait pas prit. Arthur était fatigué.

Fatigué de cette relation sans but, seulement menée par des conflits inutiles.

Aujourd'hui il s'en rendait compte, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient cessé de s'aimer.

Une larme coula. Évidemment. On n'efface pas deux ans de sentiments en 1 heure et demi.

Il sentait tout autour de lui les regards des clients et des serveurs autour de lui.

Le couple étranger derrière lui.

La famille animée à sa gauche.

Le groupe d'amis bruyant devant lui. L'employé et son portable à sa droite.

Alfred ne l'avait pas seulement laissé seul.

Il l'avait abandonné à la merci des regards.

Seul.

-Désolé chéri ! Les trains étaient en grève, j'ai mis un temps fou à arriver ! Bon sang, il pourrait pas faire des grèves un peu plus organisées des fois !

Arthur sursauta. Il ne connaissait absolument pas le jeune homme qui s'installait essoufflé devant lui.

-Euh...excusez-moi mais j-

-Je ne te connais pas, chuchota l'inconnu, tu ne me connais pas non plus et je n'ai aucune idée de qui est le connard ou la connasse qui t'a lâché ainsi et depuis combien de temps tu l'attends comme ça, mais je ne laisserai certainement pas une personne aussi belle que toi être humiliée comme ça par un parfait salaud.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'on lui avait dit qu'il était beau pour la dernière fois ?

Longtemps.

Alors que l'inconnu appelait la serveuse, il l'examina.

Plutôt grand, à peu près de son âge, il était plutôt pas mal avec ses cheveux blonds mi-longs et sa barbe de trois jours.

Pour ne pas dire carrément canon.

Il devait en avoir des gens à ses pieds.

Il était très bien habillé, il fallait le reconnaître, il avait un style qui devait faire retourner des gens sur son passage.

-Monsieur, vous désirez ?

Il sursauta et se tourna vers la même serveuse qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureuse que son client ne se soit finalement pas fait abandonné.

-Ah, excusez-moi, alors je voudrais bien votre rôti de bœuf, saignant s'il vous plait.

-Tres bien, et vous monsieur.

-Hum... je voudrais bien goûter vos tomates farcies s'il vous plaît.

-Tout de suite !

-Ah ! Et aussi des escargots au chèvre en entrée s'il vous plait !

-Bien sur ! Autre chose ?

L'inconnu l'interrogea du regard.

Il répondit.

-Non ce sera tout, merci !

Une fois qu'elle fut hors d'entente, il regarda son « sauveur » (en notant au passage le bleu profond et taquin de ses yeux).

-...Des escargots ? Sérieusement ? Plus cliché tu fait pas !

-C'est la premiere chose que tu trouves à dire à ton prince charmant ! Et tu as de la chance j'ai hésité avec les cuisses de grenouilles ! D'ailleurs tu peux parler toi avec ton rosbeef et ton accent, même si c'est plutôt mignon...

-Ha ! Un prince charmant ? Et où est ton cheval blanc ? Et sérieusement ? Des grenouilles ?

-Eh ! Je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais goûté ! C'est excellent.

-Et je n'y goûterais jamais. Mais ça fait un bon surnom, frog !

-Je suis choqué devant tant de mesquinerie !

-Mais oui mais oui...

Ils se jugèrent du regard, et éclatèrent de rire.

Arthur compara avec ses disputes avec Alfred. C'était tellement différent, tellement plus... léger, joyeux.

Il n'avait pas à faire attention à chaque mots qui sortait de sa bouche.

Il se sentait bien.

L'inconnu reprit finalement en rigolant :

-Bon, en attendant, je m'appelle Francis. Francis Bonnefoy, 23 ans et célibataire pour vous servir.

-Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. Célibataire depuis à peu près 2h.

-Eh bien Arthur, enchanté !

Le repas se passa entre rires et disputes.

Il se rencontrait l'un l'autre et c'était génial.

Arthur apprit à propos de la petite sœur de Francis, de son école de haute-cuisine et de ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il considérait comme des frères.

Il était d'ailleurs sûr qu'avec le caractère d'Arthur, il se disputerait indéfiniment avec les deux mais serait également celui qui les suivrait dans leurs concours de shot.

Quand à lui, il expliqua aux français ses disputes avec ses frères, ses études pour monter dans la police, son histoire avec Alfred.

Le français exigea une photo de l'américain pour pouvoir lui faire une "mesquinerie à la française" dès qu'il le verrait.

Cela fit rire Arthur. Qui réclama une vidéo.

Et plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, ils se retrouvèrent à se disputer pour payer, puis dehors.

-Eh bien, commenta Francis, c'était une belle soirée, je reviendrait avec Gil et Tonio. Et avec toi j'espère ! Je peux te demander ton numéro ?

Il commenta sa proposition d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire narquois.

-Imbecile ! File moi ton portable, grommela Arthur en réponse.

-Tout de suite mon cher !

Une fois leurs numéros enregistrés, ils se regardèrent gênés, ignorants comment se quitter.

Ce fut le français qui prit les devants.

-Eh bien...je te dis à la prochaine !

Et avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner, il planta un baiser sur ses lèvres, laissant un anglais tout rouge sur le trottoir.

-Stupid frog.

Mais il souriait. Et avait hâte de le revoir.


End file.
